Polyetherimides are unique polymers which exhibit superior physical and chemical properties, including high heat resistance, exceptional strength, and excellent processibility. These polymers can be used as wire coatings and are particularly suited for injection molding applications.
A wide variety of polyetherimides and methods for their preparation have been disclosed. Generally, these polymers are prepared by reacting an organic diamine with an aromatic bis(ether dicarbonyl), i.e., an aromatic bis(ether anhydride) or an aromatic bis(ether dicarboxylic acid). For a review of polyetherimide structures and methods of preparation, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,867, Darrell R. Heath and Joseph G. Wirth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,869, Frank J. Williams III, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,885, Tohru Takekoshi and John E. Kochanowski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,242, and Dwain M. White U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,178, Dwain M. White and Frank J. Williams III, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.